


Exposition

by for_autumn_i_am



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, accidentally catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am
Summary: After knowing each other for just two days, Hux asks Kylo to take nudes of him to send to his ex. It's an offer Kylo can't refuse.





	Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a twitter prompt by Donutologist: [[link]](https://twitter.com/SoftSolutionsTM/status/1086638774027776000)
> 
> Please refer to the end notes for **content warnings!**
> 
> Side ships: Past Gingerpilot, present Stormpilot.

“Fuck off,” little Rey screams at him, and slams the door into his face. And that’s it: a part of his life is over. As he stands there, he lets the memories crumble away. Dad getting them the apartment. _You look after your little sister_. Afternoons on the couch, studying together. _I taught you how to read, remember_? Dark Souls, Skyrim. Rey 's always been better than him. Packing her lunch. _I’m not five_. Late nights. _I was with friends. Get your own life, Ben_. The screaming. The arguments. _You were adopted_. Rey crying. How he felt nothing about it. When she was little, a whimper was enough and he’d scoop her up in his arms. Not now. Mum and Dad taking her side. _You should stop controlling her_. ( _She’s eighteen_ , he said. _She’s a minor. She needs supervision_.) Curfew. Text messages checked. Who’s she, who’s that. Locking the door. The threats.

To be honest, he’s relieved.

Being part of a family can be an enormous burden. He’s twenty-five, an adult with a day job, who can finally focus on photography instead of babysitting. Rey is an ungrateful little shit. She might expect him to come back. To beg. Well, fuck that. He doesn’t need this. He doesn’t need the drama, the judgment, whatever. He doesn’t need the Solo family. He just needs a place to stay. That can be arranged.

He picks up his duffel bag and goes to crash a few couches. His phone keeps ringing. He ignores it.

* 

He registers on Craiglist under the name of Kylo Ren. Something paranoid in him tells him that if he revealed his real name to anybody, his parents would get wind of it. Come pick him up from his new place. Make a scene.

Kylo suits him better, anyway.

He finds a place exactly to his taste. Minimalist, but none of that airy nonsense: stark lines, lots of grey and black with ice blue accents and industrial lights everywhere. The room to let has ambitious abstract paintings and a queen-sized bed. The owner is a psychopath.

> _To a person with impeccable hygiene and moral character. No pets whatsoever, my cat doesn’t tolerate them. Children are out of question. I retire at 22:00 and won’t be disturbed. Early riser. I expect my living space to be respected. Do NOT touch my belongings under ANY circumstances (kettle included, toaster subject to discussion). If you cannot see the difference between MY space in the fridge and yours, our arrangement simply WON’T work. My home has rules. Learn to use headphones and we should get along._

This is exactly what Kylo needs. Order.

*

His housemate-slash-landlord is younger than expected; he’s also an interior designer, which explains the beautiful décor for such a fair price.  His name is Armitage Hux.

“You will address me as Hux,” he tells Kylo, then adds, “Boots off.”

He has to wear slippers around the house. He can live with that. He can live in this modern, monochrome world undisturbed. Hux is not interested in getting to know him; he asks him about his job, makes a face at _Naboo,_ and shows Kylo to his place. Leaves him be.

He unpacks his things, the meager belongings he managed to save from Rey’s fury. He only packed the bag to make a point. He has five pairs of black skinny jeans and no toothpaste. He makes a shopping trip. Hux doesn’t ask where he’s going, although he sees him leave. When he gets back, Hux is sitting on a couch in a pleated robe, cat in his lap, a cup of tea at hand, reading something on his phone.

“I found your magazine,” he says.

“You did?”

“It’s utter rubbish.”

Kylo frowns. “ _Naboo_ is the most prestigious fashion magazine on the US market. My grandmother founded it.”

“I don’t see your name anywhere.”

“I use a pseudonym.”

Hux doesn’t ask him what it is.  

*

They eat dinner in silence. Hux makes a remark how he finds the smell of cheese offensive. Kylo goes to finish his pizza on the balcony.

It’s okay.

He made the right decision.

He has about forty missed calls from mum and Rey; one from dad, three from Uncle Luke, and even Uncle Chewie and Lando texted, which proves his point. He needed to get away from all of it. A family so closely knit it’s suffocating.

* 

Monday morning he wakes up to Hux knocking on his door.

“You have twenty-three minutes to use the bathroom,” he says, peeking in uninvited. He’s wearing the robe. He has nice legs. Kylo shouldn’t be noticing stuff like that. Not at 5 a.m.

* 

There’s a rap on his door again in the evening. He just got home from a miserable location shoot, is just setting down his fucking equipment, but he grunts “come on in” nevertheless.

Hux looks like he’s barely holding it together. There’s color high on his cheeks. His bone structure is another thing Kylo shouldn’t notice. He loves the contrast of soft skin and sharp bones; aesthetically, that is. It’s not his fault Hux licks his lips; it’s not his fault they’re shaped perfectly.

“This will sound rather odd,” Hux proposes, “but I need some pictures taken.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow, hands in his pockets. “You can’t afford me,” he says.

Hux smiles. It’s very Mona Lisa—more mocking than amused.

 _Aperture f22_ , Kylo muses. _Slow shutter. Exposure time: 1/80._

 _“_ What’s it for?” he asks, taking in the three piece suit. “CV?”

“Revenge,” Hux says.

Kylo grins. “I like the sound of that.”

*

He didn’t expect Hux to get naked. He didn’t expect it to happen in Hux’s bedroom, where he’s not permitted to enter. It’s very much like his own, black covers, grey stone walls, ice blue throwpillows. Except Hux’s pants are on the floor.

“It’s for my ex,” he explains as he undoes his cufflinks. “I had a _day_ , suffice to say. I was working with a top client, who wanted to show me some bloody inspiration board on Instagram. I had my phone at hand, so I pulled up the app for her, and who’s the first wanker I see if not Mr. Poe Dameron. Caption _he said yes_ , such _cliché_ , a photo of them wearing the rings, him and his new boyfriend. I fear the worst. I think he proposed on a _beach_.”

“You wanna seduce him back?” Kylo asks. Hux shudders. He takes off his crisp white shirt. His nipples are peaked.

“Heaven forbid. Still, he’s known Finn for what, nine months? And we’ve been dating for two _years_.”

“That’s not fair,” Kylo agrees.

Hux scowls. It’s kinda adorable. “It’s not that. It’s this entire—parade of joy. He’s not perfect, his life is not perfect, his relationship is not perfect, he’s—”

“You hope Flynn will find the nudes you send to Dameron?”

“Finn. Yes.” Hux shrugs an elegant shoulder. “Might spark a cute little argument.”

His skin is like milk. Kylo is setting up the lights to capture the contrast between black and white as Hux spreads out on the dark sheets, belly down. He has his underwear on. Kylo can’t take his eyes off his ass.

It’s ridiculous. He only dates guys in the modeling industry, and he _dates_ them. He believes in love, romance. He and Hux could never have that. They could have something better: something honest. Reveal all the ugliness. Hux is _shameless_. He envies that.

He takes a few test shots, shows them to Hux—who scowls.

“I look _demure_ ,” he says.

“Well,” Kylo says, “you don’t know me, and you’re in your underwear. It’s alright to be a bit camera shy.”

“You’re not making me shy,” Hux mutters, going through the photos. There’s a pang of hurt: _why not? Am I not good enough_? “You’re a professional,” Hux adds. That makes it worse, because it makes Kylo’s chest tight. Compliments have always been his weakness. He always wanted to meet someone who exploited that. Hux gives him back the camera. “Good job,” he says. “Can we take it further?”

“If you’re comfortable with that.”

“Sure. I look bloody desperate in Versace.” He kneels up, pulls the briefs down, just at the back, exposing the soft curve of his cheeks. Looks at Kylo from over his shoulder as he grabs them. “ _Cheese_ ,” he says.

Kylo takes shot after shot. He’s usually lost in his head while working. That’s what he loves best about photography: the distraction—there are too many little details to look out for, he doesn’t have time for his demons when he’s looking at the world through the lens. He’s cold, detached; not this time.

Hux has a perfect little ass.

“Knead it,” Kylo says, feeling like a pervert. Hux looks at him, parts his lips, eyelids drooped. Obeys.

 _Have his courage_ , Kylo tells himself. The camera flashes.

*

It takes courage to jerk off in the shower of their shared living quarters.

It takes courage to walk out as if nothing has happened, go up to Hux in nothing but a towel, and ask to see Poe Dameron.

Too bad Poe Dameron is perfect. He has warm brown skin, puppy eyes and an irresistible jawline. He’s Kylo’s equal in terms of hair. Kylo’s never met a man like that.

“What went wrong with you two?” he asks. Almost sounds casual.

“He was nice,” Hux says, closing the app.

“And?”

“That’s it.”

“You only date jerks now?” Kylo supplies hopefully.

“No.” Hux clicks his tongue. “I only date irredeemable dirtbags.”

Kylo is silent for a moment.

“Have I told you about my little sister Rey? How I treated her?”

*

Kylo’s phone is buzzing at a hundred while they bang it out on Hux’s favorite ice blue couch. It’s just a round of handjobs, no lube, no condoms. The phone vibrates in his pocket while he works on Hux’s cock, which is short but thick, beautifully chubby, and mouths at his neck because he knows Hux well enough to guess kissing is off the table.

“You won’t pick it up?” Hux asks, nimble fingers around Kylo’s shaft, stroking it with a confidence that nearly pushes Kylo over the edge.

“N-nah, let them think I’m dead.”

Hux snickers at that.

“Did you know,” he whispers into Kylo’s hair, “that I took my father’s money, and I just left England, but he’s afraid to press charges—he’s afraid of me now, yeah—”

“No wonder,” Kylo says, “you’re pretty fucking intense.”

Hux laughs, breathless, grabs Kylo’s shoulders with both hands, fingers digging into the flesh. “Have you met yourself?” 

Kylo grunts, reaches for his abandoned dick, lines it up with Hux’s. Hux gasps, throws his head back as Kylo fucks his cock, fucks his stomach, rubs his hard dick all over him, _marking him_ , that soft-soft skin.

“Should grab my camera,” he mumbles. “Should send Dameron this, our cocks—”

“Oh fuck, do it, do it.”

“Gotta make you come though, don’t you want him to see you come for a big, hard cock?”

“Jesus!” Hux hisses; comes all over his stomach in violent little spurts, his seed hot and sticky. Kylo wants to taste it, but he’s sure Hux wouldn’t let him. He keeps stroking himself as he gets his phone out with his free hand. Dismisses the call (it’s from his mum) and takes a picture with the shitty camera, holding his erection over Hux’s twitching cock, spent and wrinkled, _defeated_.

Sends it to Dameron.

_caught ur boytoy sending u nudes lol. hes been punished. stop asking him 4 pics and come fuck him or I will <3 _

*

It’s 5 a.m. and Hux is at his door again. He’s in his robe.

“I hope you won’t look at me differently after what we did yesterday,” he says.

Kylo mumbles something vaguely affirmative into his pillow. The pillow he fucked last night after Hux went to sleep in his own bed, abandoning Kylo as if nothing had happened. It’s okay. It was a rouse. A prank.

He hears soft steps, and the whisper of silk.

“If you don’t mind,” Hux says.

“Wow, your dick is out,” Kylo says.

“That generally helps me to get laid.”

Kylo pulls up the duvet to reveal that he sleeps naked. It earns him one of those smiles he likes.

“I do apologize,” Hux says. “I wouldn’t want to impose, but you see, I quite missed going to work with an arse sore from a good morning shag.”

“Do what you want, I’m not awake yet,” Kylo mutters. Being sleepy is an easy excuse not to move, just lace his fingers behind his neck and let Hux take advantage of him.

Hux uses his body as if it was something precious: he licks Kylo’s cock awake, lubes himself up, straddles Kylo’s hips. Rides him into the mattress with the determination of someone who wants to impress, or prove a point. Still, Kylo doesn’t move. He lets his hips buck up into the heat, but that’s it. Hux is open and wet for him, but he needs him to be more than that. He needs him frenzied.

“Can we take a picture?” Hux whispers into his ears, begs for it, “Please, please, want him to see your cock inside me—” 

Kylo smacks his ass—cautious, but sharp enough to make Hux cry out in surprised delight.

“I told you I’m sleeping,” Kylo slurs, “take that picture yourself if you want it so bad.”

“Please—”

“You want it bad?”

“Please, I want it from your point of—”

“How bad do you want it?”

“Want to show how you see me—”

“How bad?” Kylo asks, pushing himself up. Hux cries out as Kylo’s cock shifts inside him. Kylo jabs his hips sharply, seizes his hips and starts fucking him in earnest. The languid pace Hux set is forgotten: Kylo fucks him mercilessly, hissing into his face, “You’re still a bitch for your ex, you’re his little slut forever.”

Hux cries out again, looking at Kylo in _wonder_ , grinning as his eyes well up with tears.

“Fuck me brainless so I won’t remember him.”

“Gotta send him a photo of your ruined little hole.”

“Do it, yes—”

Kylo pulls him closer, chest-to-chest, fucks him full while Hux laughs.

* 

_Hey buddy, I never asked for any pics, will you please stop? Dunno what Armie told you but I’m sure as hell no longer interested in his love life. I already blocked him, if you let him use you in his sick little game you’re next._

_did u liek them ;)_

_Just told you I didn’t, buddy. Are we cool?_

_i rimmed him u kno. ate that juicy ass like a peach. did he evr let u do that? he acted so shocked but he couldnt get enough of it almost broke my nose lol he was squirming for my tongue nd begged for me to keep licking but i said i only would if he sucked me off so he sat on my face and sucked me nd he didnt stop even after I came he just loves cock too much he loves it in his mouth hope ur new man loves it too bcause hux wouldnt spit it out just kept it in his mouth spat my cum back on it to lick it off again_

_Ooookay blocked._

*

It’s been days, and Kylo tells himself _it’s a Pavlovian reflex_ as his cock hardens the minute he hears Hux’s key turning in the lock. He’s editing a cover photo, he won’t go to greet him like a fucking dog, he’s _busy_ ; still, he wishes Hux would knock and come in with a new excuse.

He hates Hux for being able to take off his shoes, shuffle to the kitchen, make—whatever, sounds like tea, yes, the kettle—coo to his cat, instead of coming to Kylo on his hands and knees, begging to be filled.

If only he was as obsessed with Kylo as he is obsessed with ruining his ex’s life.

Kylo palms himself. Maybe he could make Hux addicted. He just has to control the dose, never give him enough so he’ll come asking for more.

There’s a knock on his door.

“What?” Kylo grunts.

“Made you some tea,” Hux says. “If you wanted to come out and chat, that is.”

Kylo should make him bring it in. Better yet: say he doesn’t like tea. Instead, he finds himself getting to his feet.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asks, opens the door.

Hux is chewing on his lips. “Shit day at work,” he says. He’s in slacks and shirtsleeves. Kylo want to see more of it, spy on the casual everyday life of Armitage Hux. Hux used to live in this apartment before Kylo moved in; he used to be alone; it’s been over a year he broke up with Dameron. It was his space, and there was no _Kylo Ren_ here who’d treat him like garbage just because he asked for it.

“Tell me about your day,” Kylo says, walks into the kitchen. Hux follows him. Sits in his lap.

*

It’s been weeks. Hux’s eyes are round, clear; he looks amazed, and Kylo doesn’t quite get why was he so slow to pick up on that, the look in Hux’s eyes when he looks at him. He sinks into him slowly, inch by inch, stops to breathe, then starts fucking Hux how he likes it, like he could break him, like he wouldn’t think twice about it.

Hux links his ankles behind Kylo's back, pulls him closer. If this isn’t a relationship, it’s a mistake: housemates getting cozy is one thing, but your landlord shouldn’t be your fuckbuddy. If they’re together, that’s even worse: they started from the end, rushed into it with no plans. It won’t last, and Kylo no longer finds solace in the promise that he might be missed like Dameron is missed, because that is bullshit. It’s not about Dameron.

It’s about Hux, who wants to be wanted, but hates to be coddled. It’s about the stone in Kylo’s stomach when he kisses Hux’s face, so very-very afraid that he’ll be pushed away, but Hux lets him have this.

“Let’s take a picture,” he says. 

Kylo only recognizes the emotion in his own eyes once he sees it on the screen. He sends it to Dameron from a new account, for old time’s sake.

* 

_Shit buddy, are you Ben Solo!? I work for your mum, she’s worried sick about you! You live with Armie now?_

“Fuck,” Kylo says. Hux mumbles something in his sleep, and Kylo instinctively pulls him closer, presses a kiss on his forehead without thinking about it.

He has no idea what this is, but he won’t let anybody take it away. Least of all Poe Fucking Dameron. His reply is short and sweet.

_new phone who dis_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Content warnings:** Kylo's toxic behaviour towards Rey (a Solo in this fic) is skimmed over, because it's his POV | Hux and Kylo send explicit messages and photos to poor Poe (even when he asks them to stop) | nude modeling turns Kylo on; it's unclear whether Hux is aware he's not acting as a professional should | dirty talk and roleplay implies sexual punishment and a master/sexdoll dynamic (not the actual dynamics between Hux and Kylo in the fic, they just both get off on the idea) | Hux approaches Kylo, his housemate, in a very direct manner | Kylo pretends to be sleepy during morning sex (he's conscious enough to consent) | slurs as sexual endearment (b*tch, sl*t) | Kylo is a possessive jerk (Hux is into it though)
> 
> Many-many thanks to ktula for beta-reading, and the Kylux twitter fam for cheering me on!
> 
> You can [retweet](https://twitter.com/forautumniam/status/1087006907364265984) or [reblog](http://longstoryshortikilledhim.tumblr.com/post/182163986006/exposition) the fic if you'd like to 💖


End file.
